When two components are rotatably connected with each other, a hinge device is generally employed, which in general comprises a first fitting, a second fitting and a pivot, wherein the first fitting and the second fitting can be rotatably connected about a pivot. In order to prevent the pivot from rotating with the fittings, it is necessary to dispose an anti-rotation device, so as to prevent the pivot from abrasion and slipping off due to the rotating of the fittings.
For an aircraft, a bearing is conventionally applied at a hinge device, for example for movable components such as rudder and elevators, between the pivot and the fitting. To ensure stability of the slip path between the bearing and the pivot, it is typically required to dispose anti-rotation devices for the pivots. Moreover, the pivots used in the aircraft generally are not standardized parts, but specially manufactured for specific applications. Thus, it is necessary to have the pivot protected from abrasion and hence reduce its replacement frequency, which is time-consuming and may incur high expense.
In FIG. 1A, a traditional anti-rotation device for a pivot which is used in the rudder of the aircraft is shown. The anti-rotation device comprises an arm which on one end is fixed on the fitting through a fastener, and on the other end encloses the pivot head. However, stress verification is required for the fitting on which the anti-rotation device is fixed due to non-intactness of the fitting, and the location of the fastener needs to be optimized.
In FIG. 1B, an alternative approach for the above solution is shown. The anti-rotation device comprises a receiving body and an integral pin, wherein the receiving body is served for receiving the pivot head and preventing the rotating of the hexagonal pivot head, and the integral pin is inserted to a hole on the fitting so as to secure the whole anti-rotation device. However, when the anti-rotation device is damaged and needs to be replaced, it is necessary to firstly remove the pivots, and then the replacement of integral pin can be performed. Moreover, it also requires stress verification on the fitting.